


Don't Be Insecure

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel is just the tiniest bit insecure, and Hikaru is going to break him of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Insecure

The first time they have sex, Hikaru learns something about Pavel.

Somewhere between the messy kisses and and panting, Pavel becomes self-conscious and covers his face with both hands. Hikaru doesn't stop until he hears small, keening noises muffled by Pavel's hands.

"Pavel?" He asks worriedly. "Did I hurt you?"

Pavel takes a deep breath and drags his hands down his face. "N-no, it is just that it feels so good and I look and sound dumb."

Hikaru's face blanks in surprise before breaking out in laughter. "Pavel, you don't look or sound dumb at all. Don't hide your face." To prove his point, Hikaru pins his hands above his head and pecks little kisses all over, dusting over Pavel's eyelids and nose with affection.

Giggling, Pavel squirms and tries to release his hands. "Stop, that tickles."

"Only if you don't cover your face anymore," Hikaru bargains, blowing a wet, loud raspberry against Pavel's cheek.

"Okay okay!" Pavel laughs, wrapping his hands around Hikaru's shoulders as soon as they're released. "You are lucky I find you so attractive."

Hikaru snorts and resumes thrusting, smirking at the unfiltered sounds of arousal falling from Pavel's mouth. "And you're lucky I find you so cute."

"God," Pavel moans with a chuckle, reaching to cover his face again. Hikaru stops him and rolls his hips with a particularly powerful thrust that has Pavel arching off the bed and whimpering.

"I said no more covering your face, no matter what," Hikaru growls close to his ear. He snakes a hand between them and begins stroking Pavel's erection as he snaps his hips faster. "I want to see your face when I make you come."

Pavel shivers, and Hikaru can feel the tremors in Pavel's thighs around his waist. Sitting up, Hikaru watches Pavel closely, resisting the urge to lick at the beads of sweat on his face or kiss those pouty, pink lips parted so teasingly as he struggles for breath. With a strangled moan, Pavel's face scrunches up, head tilting back, as his muscles all contract, back arching off the bed.

Hikaru releases his cock, still stiff but sensitive from the orgasm, and pounds into Pavel, watching his face as he comes down from the orgasm but still kept at high levels of arousal from Hikaru's cock rubbing mercilessly against his prostate. Pavel lets out small pleas for nothing in particular, breathless and needy, but keeping his hands right around Hikaru's shoulders like he wanted. Biting his lip, Hikaru thrusts a few times unevenly as he works through his orgasm, finally gasping for breath as if he had been holding it.

When he finally comes down, he carefully pulls out and settles down next to Pavel, pulling him into his arms.

"See? You look and sound hot when you come," Hikaru reassures him, giving him a quick kiss on the mouth.

Pavel sighs, burying his face into Hikaru's shoulder. "And you look constipated."

"Wow rude!" Hikaru laughs bitterly, smacking Pavel on the ass and grinning when he jumps with a squeak. "I see how you really feel about me now. I'm hurt."

"I plan to let you continue fucking me in the future, constipated face or not," Pavel jokes, smiling at the fake scowl on Hikaru's face, "so you really can't complain."

Grumbling, Hikaru pulls the sheets up over them. "Like I said: it's a good thing you're cute."

"And it is a good thing I am attracted to you," Pavel yawns, settling in to sleep.


End file.
